It is known to produce Bulgarian sour milk using strains of St. thermophilus and Lactobacillus bulgaricus which establish a good symbiotic bond. Some of these micro-organisms have been reported in Bulgarian authorship certificate N10640, where a new technology for producing Bulgarian sour milk is described.
The present invention deals with new procedures for obtaining starting materials for sour milk, which is more active and having far better production qualities, for the production of original Bulgarian sour milk with higher nutritive qualities and characteristic taste and flavor.